


His Butler, Committed

by Yagami_imagaY



Series: His Butler... [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Shota, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagami_imagaY/pseuds/Yagami_imagaY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Committed: To pledge one-self to an issue, question or to engage oneself to something)</p><p>Elizabeth becomes very upset, Ciel has his heart nearly shattered, and Sebastian has to make a quick move to make everything go well. </p><p>/Still writing all of these in class, my English teacher loves them and so does my girlfriend ^-^ I'm very proud of these short writings I've done./</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Butler, Committed

I walked down the hallway into the parlor. Sebastian following closely by my side.  
"Ciel!~ I'm so happy to see you! I wanted to come and talk to you about the-"  
I looked at her with a glare. "The wedding?" I asked. She nodded, smiling. She must have not noticed my ticked demeanor. "Elizabeth. I need to talk to you about something related to the wedding." I said. "If you will please follow me."  
We walked down a staircase and headed into the parlor. "Sebastian, go fetch us some tea..." I said. The other man nodded, giving me an encouraging smile.  
I sighed and sat down. "Elizabeth, please sit down." She happily sat down across from me. "Elizabeth, this is a very serious thing and I assure you that I am not doing this to hurt you, but it will hurt." I said  
"Ciel...what is this about?"  
I let out a soft breath. "I would like to break off the engagement, but under good reason am I doing this." I said quietly.  
"But Ciel! Mummy and Daddy promised me that we'd be wed in a few years!"  
"Elizabeth, your more like a sister to me or rather a good friend. I want to do this so that we remain friends. I don't want to ruin what we already have." I lied. She looked at me.  
"B-but I just wanted...." "No. I don't want to hear it." I thought. "Ciel you idiot!" She yelled, raising a hand to me. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the blow that never came. I looked to see sebastian blocking the blow. "Sebastian...Let her do it..." I mumbled. Sebastian nodded and let her hand go. She slapped my cheek forcefully, tears streaming down her face. "I hate you! Why would you do this to me?!" She continued to slap my chest. I looked at her, slightly shocked. "i loved you....you meant everything to me..." I sighed. "I'm sorry Elizabeth. But I'm afraid I do not feel the same." I said and moved away from her. "Sebastian, make sure she gets home safely." "yes, my lord."

Later that night, I sat at my desk in my study, my hands folded and my arms propped up by my elbows. Then there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in." I said quietly, sebastian came into the room.  
The demon sighed and looked at me. "You're a complete mess."  
I looked past him as he came forward towards me. "I'm sorry."  
He smiled and pulled out a small towel, seemingly out of no where. "You're face is much too puffy for normal." He said and wiped my face.  
I looked down a little. "I'm sorry..." I mumbled again.  
He came over beside me and got onto his knees. "Ciel, are you alright? Answer me truthfully." He said, looked at me with worry.  
"No. But what I feel is none of your concern."  
"Ciel. I'm here because I want to be. I wouldn't have to come to check on you if I didn't care." He said and grabbed my hand. "Now listen to me and tell me what's gotten you so...I don't want to say it but upset." He said and looked at me. "I'm here to help you."  
"What is wrong with me is none of your concern..."  
He growled lowly. "Tell. Me. Now."  
"I just...I have a lot on my mind, and most of it is not things I need you to worry about too. Now, please just let me think."  
He shook his head in refusal. "I'm afraid I can not do that for you." Then he pulled me out of my chair and into his arms, picking me up.  
I sighed. "Sebastian..."  
The other smiled a little and set me down on top of the desk. "Yes?~"  
"You're an idiot."  
"Ah~ On the contrary. I am not an idiot, but if I was I would be your idiot my dear~" He purred, moving slightly closer to me.  
I smiled a little and hugged him lightly. "You are my idiot." -this one was a very short one sorry! I have a really good idea for the next chapter so just work with this for now!-


End file.
